dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Polisas City
Once a thriving metropolis, Polisas City is now an eerie ghost town, full of empty skyscrapers, and silent streets, still occupied by traffic, made up of empty cars, after Majin Buu turned all the residents in to chocolate and ate them. Rumors of curses, and vengeful spirits have spread, so only the desperate, and the foolish venture to, or even nearby Polisas City. Dreaded MeetingCategory:RP Areas Collie starts walking around the corner of the city. "The hell. This is so messed up I can't even explain it." she said, even looking inside buildings. "Well my PL detector isn't broken alright, nobody's here." she sighed. "Ya sure?" A black silhouette says in the doorway. Collie chuckles and looks in the doorway. "I was sure..oh well." "Well, well, well if it isn't our old friend", a voice with say as his dark but collected voice traveled around the empty city. "Surely you haven't forgot us already?" Another voice said. Collie's heart started racing. "Er..All I know are your voices. Mind letting me see your faces?" she said, hoping it wouldn't be 'them'. The girlish voice chuckles before stopping and saying "Are we really that easy to forget? let me refresh your memory." She says stepping into the light. "I'm Evola." Collie's eyes widen, and she begins taking slow steps back. "You...you're alive. Why are you alive? Why are you even here?". You could actually almost see a tear in her eye "He he", the man would say as he also steps into the light. "I'm Airam", he says. "It's now time or us to introduce you to your fate". "And it's with us". The third man stepped into the light as well. "I'm... hurt that you left us, Collie. We missed you so. I'm Ochsy." Collie is at a loss of words, almost in panic as she starts slightly crying. "You guys are alive.." she said, slowly dropping to the ground. Evola's face turns from jokingly to a serious matter. "Of course we are, you think you could just forget about us and leave?" "Hmph, wasn't very nice for you to leave us hanging like that", Airam says as he drags his sword along the ground as he walks. "Shame if something were to happen to those dear to you...." "Oh come on Airam, don't go killing off her family yet, it's too early to do anything like that." She says grabbing his arm. "Don't be like that, Evola. It's never too early..." Replied Ochsy, with a grin. "As long as it'll get our dear, sweet Collie back." "Well ain't this a little reunion party. What are you, old highschool friends of Collie?" Ultimate asked the people, slowly decending down and landing next to Collie. "Hey Collie, what's goin on? Who are these guys?" He asked in a serious tone, looking at them then back at her. Evola sees Tre, and immediatelly hatches a plan. "Hey there hunka" She says sultrily inspecting an aspect of tre, and grabbing his abs. "You're such a hot man." Collie completely blocked out Ultimate and Evola as she goes to hug Ochsy. "I missed you guys..." she said. "Wait...what am I doing?! I can't let them take me back! ...But then...why am I hugging him?" she thought to herself "Whoa!" Ultimate says, jumping back away from Evola, looking at her like she was crazy before taking notice of Collie hugging Ochsy. He tilted his head a bit, thinking "They must be old friends or something....but why do I feel such a bad aura from them?" Ochsy caught Collie in his arms and returned the hug, before turning his head to Ultimate. "Why so serious, Saiyan? This is a happy occasion, where Collie rejoins her old friends. Why don't we go ahead and put a smile on that face, hm?" "Rejoining old friends...?" Ultimate said, standing up stright and looking at Ochsy "Rejoining how exactly? Is she suppose to be going somewhere with you guys?" He made sure to keep his distance from Evola, not wanting to get too close just in case. Evola continued to inspect Ultimate while sultry saying "We're a group of traveling drug salesmen, we sell poison drugs, sleeping drugs, and fatal doses to assassins." "And we need Ms.Collie here to help pick up business", Airam says. "It won't be a problem because she has no choice in this". Suddenly a woman would drop down as it would be revealed to be Miname. "Woah it's some incredible power here", she says. "I stopped by to see what the commotion was about". Collie let go of Ochsy, wiping the tears off of her face. She turned to Airam "Yeah good to know you missed me" she said sarcastically, then turning over to Evola, seeing Ultimate. "Oh crap...He didn't know the old me, and I don't want him to either but they already told him" she thought. "Heeey...!" she said to Ultimate, faking a smile "Drug Salesmen?" He said, looking at them before looking at Collie. He had learned what that maent, along with the dangers that came with it. He looked at Collie, his eyes seeing through her smile, before looking at the group. "What do you mean "she has no choice in this."? Of course she has a choice rather she wants to go with you guys are not." Ultimate said, defending Collie's right to choose rather she goes with them or not. Evola puts her fingers on ultimate's lips, "shhhh" she said, "Of course she doesn't have a choice, we've already made it for her." Ultimate lightly pushed Evola's hand away from his lips, taking a step away from her, and closer to Collie, Ochsy, and Airam. "You can't make a choice like that for someone. They, she can decide it for herself. Right Collie?" Ultimate said, looking right at Collie and waiting to hear what she was going to say. Collie was confused on what to say. She knew if she didn't go with Ochsy, Airam and Evola, that they would hurt or even kill the ones she cares for. "Er..." she said, looking at them and back at Ultimate. "I feel like I have no choice in the matter, actually." Collie said, actually feeling powerless. With a sad look on her face, she began stepping towards Ochsy and looking back at Ultimate. "We'll see what happens, but as for now, I'm...not sure.." "There, I knew you'd come to your senses." Ochsy smiled towards Ultimate. "Don't worry yourself, I assure you that she's in good hands!" Ultimate ignored Ochsy and slowly walked towards Collie, looking her right in the eyes. He wasn't able to put himself in her situation, but could tell that she wasn't doing it for herself. "Collie, I can't tell you I fully understand the situation. But think of this; even if you go with them, what's stopping them from doing the exact same thing they'd do if you stayed?" He looked at all 3 of them, mentally calculating and figure out how strong they might be, but knew that he couldn't relay on his eyes for this. Collie sighed. "If they kill anyone they don't get me. They know how I am" she said, crossing her arms "But if I don't go, they're sure to kill somebody, and then force me to go at my weak state." Ultimate could understand that, the expression on his face changing from protest to anger proved it. He had to think of something. "But is this something you want Collie? That you truly want to do?" He wanted to hear her answer, but was also fearful of it too. He felt Rin was coming towards their location, and knew if she got involved, things would get messy. Collie smiled with a few tears in her eye. "What I want doesn't really matter, right now..You can do what you want but I still have no choice in the matter.." she sighed. Ultimate couldn't stand to see Collie cry, it only fueled his growing anger. He kept himself under control for the time being, knowing that getting angry wouldn't help her or him. He looked to the ground in anger and total defeat, knowing that there was nothing he could do to stop them from taking her. He was powerless to stop them, and it was a feeling that kept showing it's head over and over again in his life on Earth. Ochsy looked up quickly. "You mean we weren't supposed to kill people to bring her with us. I guess I misunderstood." He looks at his bloody blade with a smile on his face. "Wait...what?" she said, looking at Ochsy and the knife. "Alright you, I said I wouldn't leave with you slugs if you killed somebody." she said with an evil look in her eye Evola stops dancing around Ultimate and switches to a look of worry "Aw crap, that's right. While we were looking for you, we sold 30 knockout pills, 22 poison pills, and 57 doses of lethal injections.....we also took care of 12 victims ourselves, made a good 12.6 million zeni so far. "You still going to go with them, even though they just got done killing over 100 people?!" Ultimate said to collie, hoping she'd realize they'd kill people rather or not she goes with them or not. Evola regains her memento "It's still not like she has a choice, if she was with us, we'd easily sell much more. Besides, she'd be rich as hell!" "She doesn't", Airam says. "It's only two options, and one of them results in blood shed". Suddenly a namekian with a cape and hood would teleport in front of them as he looks at the group of thugs with a look if disgust. He then opened his palm to reveal a small teddy bear. "This belonged to a little girl", he says as he walks past them and places the bear against a tree as he kneels in front of it. "May your soul rest in peace", he softly says as he gets up and looks at the villians once more. "You'll pay for your crimes against the innocent citizens of this planet", Kenmei says. "With your life".